SEERiously
by Trinkisme
Summary: Cashing in on a gift seems like a good idea to newly realized seer Ginny Weasley. Influenced by a muggle commercial she has seen, she schemes to introduce her own version of a Call-A-Psychic matchmaking service to the student population at Hogwarts. I don't own anything except an overactive imagination and a silly sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1

**SEERiously: Part I**

* * *

"This is the craziest thing we've done yet," said Hermione.

"Oh, really? I happen to think it's the most brilliant," said Ginny. "Just think….since it's never been done before, we'll have a complete monopoly of the market!

"Yeah….well, there might be a reason for that."

"Oh, quit being a spoil-sport. You thought of it."

"I did not!"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Well…..you came up with the idea of voice apparition. You're a genius, do you know that? No hard patronus charm to learn….no sticking one's head in a hot fire….no having to wait on an owl…...and best of all….it's anonymous. Nothing to link it to the sender. I don't know how you came up with a spell that disassociates one's voice from oneself…..but like I said, genius!"

Hermione blushed. Everything Ginny said was true; but it was Ginny's entrepreneurial mind that had come up with the idea of using it for profit. Just like her twin brothers, Ginny was a visionary when it came to uncharted possibilities. No one could say the youngest Weasley didn't have a head for business.

It had all started when the redheaded witch visited Hermione over the summer. She had been mesmerized by the commercials on the telly. One in particular had grabbed her fancy.

" _Need a new love in your life? Having trouble finding 'the one'? Our experts are on call day or night to guide you. Call for your own private psychic reading. Pick up your phone and dial: (in the US)_ _ **1-800-CAL-LUSA**_ _\- or-_ _ **+44 20 DIAL BRIT**_ _!"_

"I tell you…..this will be a goldmine," Ginny gushed. She had come up with an idea of using Hermione's invention in place of a muggle phone call and tweaking the commercial she had loved to fit a young wizarding demographic. "I have to hand it to the muggles…..they are very creative….but gullible. Honestly….psychics? Please. What do muggles know about looking into the Eye? Their crystal balls aren't even _crystal._

"Maybe some of their psychics are _our_ seers moonlighting in the muggle world. It could be very lucrative for them."

Ginny's eyes gleamed. "Now there's a thought….."

"Oh Ginny!" laughed Hermione. "I was just teasing!"

"Well, you never know….besides, it doesn't hurt to keep one's options open," Ginny said in a tone that was too earnest for Hermione's liking. "But I would try to make a go of it in our world before doing anything like that. At least, in the magical community _all_ our seers are real…."

"Not all of them," said Hermione, thinking of Trelawney.

"Okay, well...most of them are." Ginny waved her hand nonchalantly as if the point didn't matter. "But getting back to our idea…"

 _Your idea_ , thought Hermione.

"...can you imagine the business we'll have? We'll have the weeks leading up to Valentine's to give the readings. Everyone will want to know who their best match is. Maybe they'll ask for a future reading to see how their dates end? What do you think?"

"I think you're going to get us into trouble. Why don't you try a future reading about _that_ before you plunge us into hot water?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked at Hermione with her big blue eyes. Eyes that were so much like Ron's.

Hermione huffed. "Have you not given a thought about the consequences for us if your predictions don't come true? We'll be scared to show our faces around here!"

"Never let others hold you back, 'Mione. Every great idea has setbacks at first."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, you're beginning to sound like one of those self-help gurus."

"Pshaw. It'll be fun….you'll see." Ginny hummed happily to herself. "Oh….what should we charge? You think a galleon is too much?"

"Ginny!"

"Well a sickle's not near enough. I would be wasting my time doing it for that little piddly amount."

"I can't believe you're going to charge for whatever make-believe that comes out of your head. Don't you have a conscience?"

"'Mione, I won't be lying. I _am_ a seer! You of all people know that!"

Hermione gave her friend what Ron and Harry called _The Look_. "It's one thing to give a true prophecy...it's quite another to shuck out fake predictions like a World Cup analyst showing partiality to their favorite team."

Ginny, not as easily intimidated by Hermione's stare as the boys, gave her friend a level gaze back. "How do you know my readings _won't_ be real?"

Hermione shook her head. "Caveat emptor," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Ginny had been right. Hogwarts had been a goldmine. Witches and wizards alike had lined up to purchase instructions on how to voice apparate. Ginny was upset that not all who bought Hermione's charm used it to send in requests for readings, but thanks to her marketing skills, (heavily influenced by muggle media) she had enough customers to keep her happy and rolling in the galleons. The spell Fred and George had come up with to activate a touch payment feature on the ads was really ingenious in Ginny's mind, although it reminded Hermione of muggle credit cards. Professor McGonagall had pursed her lips at the advertising that had sprung up overnight at Hogwarts, but the Headmaster had chuckled after reading one of the many neon-colored signs.

Pooh on love potions! Bah to arranged dates!

Are you tired of the same old courting scene? Had enough of trysting with troll-like twits? Wondering if you'll ever find your soulmate? Look no further!

 **INTRODUCING**

 **SEERiously, the Magical Matchmaking Service!**

Send in your request and our expert seer will reply with a reading that will change your life!

* Touch now for your special introductory price of only one galleon!

But wait….there's more!

For our Early Bird Buyers, we'll add an extra reading at NO CHARGE!

That's right! Two readings for one low price!

So what are you waiting for? Voice Apparate for your reading now!

* Touch-N-Go Transaction is here!  
 _(By touching this this ad you accept that payment for the service rendered will be magically withdrawn from your Gringotts' vault._ _Sorry, no substitutions, exchanges or refunds)_

Hermione had a hard time accepting money for her charm; to allay her conscience, she gave her earnings to Ron for the purchase of new dress robes for him to wear to the Valentine's dance. Molly was touched by Hermione's gesture and thought it meant the two had become a couple. Ron's mother didn't know he had renewed his relationship with Lavender on the advice of the reading he'd received. Ginny had giggled uncontrollably when she'd seen the words materializing in front of her.

"Look, 'Mione. My dope of a brother actually signed his name," she pointed, laughing. "Hey...he's asking whom he should carry to the dance." Looking over at Hermione lounging on her bed, she raised her brows in question. "Interested?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Don't you dare."

Ginny grinned. "That leaves Lavender, then. Serves you right, Ronnie," she chirped as she sent off her reply.

Later that night when Hermione was out on prefect duty, another request materialized in front of Ginny. As soon as she saw it, she stiffened. She knew right away this one was not like the others.

The words hovering before her quivered against the strength of the sender's unsuppressed emotions.

 _I am hopeless; but I wish  
_ _I have all; yet still I lack.  
_ _I was cold; now I burn.  
_ _My heart desires what's mine to have  
_ _My dream fulfilled will come to me._

Ginny paused. As she hesitated, the door to her dorm room opened and Hermione strolled in.

"Oh, geez, Gin. Another one?"

"This one's different," Ginny said in a low voice. "There's power in it…..can't you feel it?"

Hermione walked over to read the words. "I...I know this. I _know_ those words."

Ginny looked up at her. "Huh? How could you?"

"It was an assignment in our Newt-level Casting class. Professor Schreiber was teaching us about the power of using words to call forth realities into existence. He called it _The Magic of the Spoken Word_. We all had homework to turn in. I...I remember Professor Schreiber reading some of our work. It was…..," Hermione sucked in a breath, "Gin….this was someone's attempt at calling forth! It's the same words!"

Ginny looked at the words in the air, still pulsing with energy. "I...this is beyond me, 'Mione. What should we do?"

Hermione cleared her throat and was about to answer when a shriek was heard outside their door. Jumping in fright, the two girls collided into each other. Hermione stumbled and accidentally pushed Ginny into the words hovering nearby.

"Oh! Gin...I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

But Ginny didn't respond. Girlish giggling outside their door replaced the earlier shriek, but Hermione's mind was elsewhere.

"Ginny?"

Sucking in a large rasping breath, Ginny began to speak in a weird monotone. Goosebumps began to break out on Hermione's skin. She had heard Ginny speak this way once before. Just like then, she knew her friend was about to utter a true revelation.

" _The lack, the cold, the hopeless  
_ _Three in one but all the same  
_ _The love that lights the wishing flame  
_ _Will burn with ever-growing desire  
_ _It will consume. It will devour. It will have its way."_

"Ginny…..Ginny? Are you alright?"

Ginny 's eyes began to blink and flutter. "Huh….wh…..what? 'Mione?" the redhead confusedly looked around the room. "What happened?"

Before Hermione could tell her, the levitating words that had pulled a prophecy from a true seer began to swirl around as if caught in a maelstrom. Tighter and faster they spun. Then with a soundless wave of light they flashed and disappeared. A tremor felt by both girls rumbled underneath the foundation of Hogwarts.

"What was _that_?" Ginny gasped.

Hermione bit her lip. "I...I think it was a new reality being born."

* * *

 **AN:** One of my Dracolicious chapters dealt with Ginny being a Seer. So I thought I would visit that concept again. The bit in the ad that said " _no substitutions, exchanges or refunds"_ came from the animated movie Aladdin.

 _Caveat emptor_ is Latin for "let the buyer beware."


	2. Part II

**AN:** This was delayed a few days, thanks to an unexpected visit by Mr. Pneumonia. He totally outstayed his welcome, but I've shown him the door.

* * *

SEERiously Part II

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she could tell right away that something was different. The air in her and Ginny's room was full with something more than the first rays of sunlight. A wonderful blend of fragrances perfumed the air. Rolling on her back, she stretched her arms out and yawned. Then she jerked back when one of her arms touched something.

"Ginny! Ginny, look!" she yelled. Sitting up, Hermione saw that by her bed was vase after vase of flowers. Roses, lilies, gardenias, flowers of every color and size filled the floor beside her.

Ginny peeked her head out of their bathroom. "Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked.

Hermione gave her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? Where did these come from?"

Ginny grinned. "Someone got the elves to leave them. I imagine it came from a secret admirer."

Hermione frowned. "I don't have those, Ginny. You know that."

"The flowers say otherwise. Anyhow, don't knock it. I get to enjoy them, too. And you've got to admit, our room has never smelled better."

"They must have cost a fortune," Hermione murmured as she reached out to touch a velvet petal on one of the roses.

"I suppose….or maybe they were pilfered from Professor Sprout's hothouse."

Hermione looked up at her roommate's teasing face. "Gosh….I hope that's not the case."

"No kidding. Sprout's an equal opportunity punisher. She'll give everyone detention."

"Neville would be the only one who wouldn't mind," Hermione said with a chuckle.

"Neville's sweet but don't be fooled by that," said Ginny sagely. "Anyone who likes dirt as much as he does probably has a freaky side."

"Ginny!"

"What?" she asked. "You know what they say. You've got to watch the quiet ones."

Hermione shook her head at her silly friend. "Neville would die if he heard you say that. Can you imagine how embarrassed he'd be?"

Ginny gave Hermione a devilish look. "There's more to Neville than plants and being afraid of Professor Snape. Just ask Luna."

"Luna?"

"Yep. Luna. And if that doesn't prove he has a freaky side, I don't know what does."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that comment. "You're horrible! You shouldn't imply that about poor Luna."

"Poor Luna? More like perv Luna. She's probably blibbered his humdinger."

"Ack….. _Ginny_!" In spite of the crassness of her friend's overactive imagination, Hermione began to laugh; mostly because of the gleeful expression of mischief on Ginny's face.

"Yep. She crumpled his horn but good. By the time she was through with it, I bet it was completely snorkacked."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes that her laughter had produced. "You've been waiting a long time just to be able to work all that into a conversation haven't you?"

Ginny grinned impishly. "Five galleons says Luna's infested him with nargles."

Ginny watched in triumph as her strait-laced friend shook in helpless mirth.

* * *

"This is your fault, Ginny," whispered Hermione while they were seated at breakfast.

"What have I done now?"

"I can't even look at Neville normally anymore," she grumbled.

"So don't look at him. Besides, you've got more important matters to attend to."

"Such as?"

Ginny gave Hermione a 'duh' look. "If I were you, I would try to find out who sent me those flowers."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy. Just find the wizard who's staring at you."

Hermione looked up from her bowl of oatmeal. She first gazed shyly at the Gryffindor boys seated at her table. Nope. None of them were looking at her. Then her gaze took her to the Ravenclaw table. Nothing. Hufflepuff? Zilch.

"I don't see anyone so far," she whispered to Ginny.

"Don't give up," encouraged her friend. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"All but for the Slytherins. I'd have more success finding someone at the head table than there, though."

Ginny chortled. "Maybe Snape fancies you."

"Ugh. That would be my luck."

"Overgrown bats not your type?" asked Ginny while theatrically wiggling her eyebrows.

"Not particularly. Neither are hook-nosed, middle-aged men who pick on _insufferable know-it-alls_ and have an obvious phobia about washing their hair."

"Ugh. Yeah. Well, I was kidding. Just keep looking."

Feeling disappointed, Hermione let her eyes rove over to the Slytherin table, mainly because she was nothing if not thorough. She watched as Goyle took the last pancake from a platter. Beside him, Theo Nott drank from a dainty tea cup while appearing to argue with Blaise Zabini about something or another. Marcus Flint was attempting to whisper in Pansy Parkinson's ear, much to her disgust, and beside her…

…...Bingo. Draco Malfoy was watching Hermione as she watched his house at breakfast. She kept staring, waiting for his signature sneer to appear. But that didn't happen. Instead, she saw Draco's face gentle; then a hopeful half-smile graced his lips. Hermione's mouth fell open in shock. Beside her, Ginny saw the change in her expression.

"Who do you see? What's happening?"

Hermione saw Draco wink at her. "Uh…..uh…."

"What's the matter? Who is it? Is he hypnotizing you? Talk to me, girl!" To get her attention, Ginny pinched Hermione's leg.

"Ouch!" she squealed, breaking eye contact with the Slytherin. "Ginny...that hurt!"

"Quit ignoring me! For the last time, who is it?"

But Hermione didn't get a chance to tell her friend. Right then a voice behind them said, "Ready to go to our first class?"

They both turned around to see that while they'd been arguing, Draco Malfoy had walked over to their table. Picking up Hermione's satchel, he adjusted the strap on his shoulder and paused before asking, "Hermione? Are you done?"

"Uh…..yeah. Okay. See you later, Gin," she mumbled as she got up off the bench to follow Draco out of the hall.

"Merlin's pants," breathed Ginny. With a seer's innate knowing, she realized who had sent the strange voice apparition. She now knew who had called forth a new reality.

Thinking back to the night before and the power the calling forth had produced, she whispered, "Draco Malfoy….. _what have you done_?"

* * *

 _I'm actually walking beside a Slytherin….why am I not questioning this?_ Hermione asked herself as she trudged down the hall with Draco.

"So….I was thinking…." he began to say.

Hermione glanced at his face. Draco did seem to be deep in thought.

"The Valentine's dance is coming up. Do you want to go?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I guess. Most girls do. But I'll have to wait and see."

"Wait and see….? I don't understand."

Hermione stopped walking. 'To see if someone asks me, of course." Seeing his incredulous expression, she explained. "Boys can get away with going stag, but if a girl does that? That's just pathetic. Besides, I don't want to give Ron ammunition to tease me any more than he already does."

"You daft witch! I was asking you if you wanted to go with _me_!"

Once again, Hermione's jaw fell open. Draco looked at her with an expression that was half frustration, half amusement but underlying it all was desire.

"But you….you _hate_ …" Hermione paused. What was she going to say? Her thoughts suddenly became fuzzy.

"Broccoli, I know. But I doubt they'll be serving that at the dance," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione blinked. Something felt….different, but she couldn't place it. Looking down, Draco's tie clasp caught her eye. It was the one piece of jewelry that Hermione had always noticed. In the past, she recalled the silver snake with the emerald eyes that had been part of Draco's daily wardrobe, but now…

Draco looked down to see what had caught Hermione's attention. "It's new. Do you like it?" he asked softly.

She hesitantly raised her hand to touch it. It was in the shape of a lioness figure with her paw raised. Underneath it, supporting the paw was a short column, made of….books.

Hermione was no fool. She knew his clasp had something to do with her.

"Mal….uh...Draco…" _why does it feel odd to call him that?_ "this is about me….isn't it?

He nodded as he covered her hand that was touching his clasp with one of his own. "I designed it, you know. It's goblin-made. I wanted this because...it's the piece of jewelry that's closest to my heart."

Hermione looked up into his eyes. In spite of his tender words and the adoring look she saw in his face, her inner Ginny surfaced. "You do realize that's the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say?"

Draco laughed. "Just for that, you _have_ to come with me to the dance."

Hermione happily sighed. "As you wish."

"I do," he averred as he cupped her cheek. "I wish it."

* * *

At that moment, far above the astronomy tower, a streak of lightning flashed in an otherwise azure sky. A deep rumble of thunder could be heard immediately following it. And in the Great Hall of Hogwarts a solitary seer spoke forth another prophecy.

 _The harvest is come  
_ _The reaping at hand  
_ _The gatherer, the sifted  
_ _His chaff first beaten, now blown  
_ _The fruit he seeks  
_ _He yields for another._

* * *

 **AN2:** The "as you wish" Hermione says to Draco is my nod to the _Princess Bride_. What? You didn't know that? Inconceivable!


	3. Part III

SEERiously Part III

By the time Valentine's Day arrived, the entire castle at Hogwarts had been consumed by the flurry of activity and fun of the holiday. In the week leading up to the day, chocolate hearts had been eaten at a rate that would have rendered any dementor attack useless. The gossip mill rumored about that Madame Pinch had made a pass at Professor Snape one evening after hoisting a few too many cups of the strong honeyed mead Rosmerta traditionally sent to the staff for the holiday. Minerva confiscated the remaining bottles for safekeeping after Snape threatened to poison the lonely librarian. In other areas of the castle, Peeves kept himself busy terrorizing first year students by chasing them down the halls and stairs. Once he caught them, he used a sticking charm to hold them in place while he gleefully pelted them with spit balls. Leaving the miserable children to explain to Mr. Filch why the area around them was littered, Peeves could be heard cackling from above in the rafters,

" _Ickle firsty-first years_ _  
 _They so cute and wittle,_  
 _Peevie shows his wuv by_  
 _Sharing nasty spittle!"__

The headless horsemen were little better. They'd been given the duty of delivering legitimate gifts throughout the castle. But flopping heads did little to stoke romantic fires in the minds of squeamish witches and with the wizards, warnings and explanations given of the many causes of poxes dampened amorous enthusiasm.

In the midst of it all, Ginny reigned supreme. Voice apparitions had continued to appear from all corners of the castle to request a reading. She'd been so busy conjuring her inner eye that she'd barely had time to eat and study. Still, in spite of that, Ginny stayed focused on the one thing that kept her awake at night. What was going on between Malfoy and her best friend? She believed he'd changed reality; but for what reason? Was it because he wanted a second chance with Hermione? Had Draco really had a change of heart? Or did he have a more sinister purpose?

Ginny watched them closely. Draco had taken every opportunity to sit with Hermione during study periods; Ginny didn't doubt they were also meeting up in the evenings in the library; but she was concerned why no one else seemed to notice the new relationship. Was she the only one paying attention? Why didn't Harry and Ron see what was going on with their best friend? She'd brought it up to her boyfriend, but Harry had only given her a shrug and said, "They're both prefects; maybe they have matters to discuss."

Ginny finally exploded from the worry and apprehension. On the eve of the dance, she cornered Hermione while they were both in front of their long bathroom mirror preparing for bed.

"So…..you and Draco, huh?" she casually threw out while washing her face.

Hermione stopped flossing her teeth and gazed at Ginny's reflection. "Well….yeah. What about it?"

"Oh….nothing," Ginny hastily said when she saw her friend's wary look. "I was just wondering….you never told me how you two um...became a couple. I was just curious."

Hermione visibly relaxed. "Oh. Well, I don't know….it's just sorta happened."

Ginny huffed. "Mione….seriously? Hufflepuff losing the House Cup every year just sorta happens…...Ron belching after every meal just sorta happens, too….but you and Draco becoming a couple definitely does not just _sorta happen_."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, puzzlement and confusion showing on her face.

"I just felt...well, remember the voice apparition I got that was familiar to you? The one that called forth a new reality? I just suspicioned it might have come from Draco."

Now Hermione looked _really_ confused. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ginny had to bite her tongue from saying more. She now saw there was no point in it. This new reality stuff sucked big time. Why was she the only one who remembered the original reality? Taking a different tack, she asked, "Has Draco said how he feels about you? When did he start liking you?"

Hermione blushed. "He said he noticed me from the first moment he saw me on the train when we were eleven. But he didn't start to have feelings for me until the Yule Ball."

 _Feelings other than homicidal ones, you mean_ , thought Ginny rather ungraciously. Out loud she said, "And you? How do you feel about this?"

Hermione gave her friend the tenderest smile Ginny had ever seen on her face. "I think….I think he's great, Gin. He makes me happy."

"Have you kissed yet?" Ginny was relentless.

Hermione frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Just tell me. Has he kissed you yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, he hasn't….. _yet_. But he has hugged me. Satisfied now, Miss Snoop?"

Ginny didn't answer. She didn't like this. Not one bit. It was too convenient that everyone's mind was practically obliviated from that calling forth spell.

 _What's his game in all this?_ Nothing good, she'd warrant.

Well, it was up to her, she guessed. Time to plan _Operation Ambush_ on Draco Malfoy.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall on the night of the Valentine's ball, Ginny immediately started giggling.

"Who was put in charge of the decorations?" she asked Lavender. 'Lav-Lav' and 'Won-Won' had joined her and Harry in walking down to the hall.

"I don't know. I like pink…..but this…"

"Is revolting?" asked a familiar female voice. It was Luna, smiling benignly and sipping what appeared to be fruit punch. "It's alright if you say it. Many others have, too."

"Um….do you know who decorated the room, Luna?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I do." She calmly took another taste of her punch and continued to gaze idly around the room.

Lavender gave Ginny a look before she said, "Well…..aren't you going to tell us?"

Luna looked up from her cup. "Hmmm? Oh, is that what you wanted to know? Gryffindors have such indirect ways of asking questions."

Ginny felt like she was already getting a headache. "Just say it already, Luna."

The odd Ravenclaw smiled and said, "Of course. It was the special events committee who came up with the idea of 'think pink'. We decided to spell everything in every shade of pink imaginable. Evelyn Hathaby thought the chiffon would do well hanging from the columns. And it was Millicent Bulstrode who came up with the idea of the statues. They add a very classical element, don't you think?"

Just then, Harry came back with a cup of punch for Ginny who immediately took a drink. Luna moved in time for Ginny to see one of the statues she'd been talking about. She instantly sprayed Ron with the gulp she'd taken.

"Luna!" she gasped while Lavender hastily cleaned her date from the red droplets now covering his robe. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes. Standing before them was a life-size statue of Cupid and Psyche in an unmistakably erotic embrace.

"My father always said nudes were best in capturing the human condition, but I don't think this statue of Cupid is very realistic," Luna said as she tilted her head to the side to get a different perspective. "He looks like he was hexed with an engorgement charm. Harry, Ron…..what do you think?"

Ron and Harry's faces were now as pink as the other decorations in the room. "Uh….we're going to go get some more punch," said Ron as they both quickly went off in another direction, one that took them nowhere in the vicinity of the punchbowl.

Lavender laughed at their retreating backs and said, "Some people just don't appreciate art, Luna. But I've got to say….that's a very passionate pose."

"Yes, Millicent thought this statue would be best for capturing the mood of the evening."

Ginny snorted. "The mood maybe….but not the actuality. I have to agree with you, Luna. The artist who did this wasn't very good with scale."

Luna was unperturbed. "Yes...I suppose so. But perhaps the sculptor was compensating for something?"

The girls hooted in laughter. Just then the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall came up to the group of girls standing around the statue.

"Ah….it's so delightful to hear young people enjoying themselves, isn't it Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus….but ladies….where are your dates? Why are you standing around? You should be dancing! You should….." Minerva trailed off when her eye caught the subject of the witches' fancy. Her eyes went slowly down then back up, staring at the statues. She swallowed loudly. "Can someone tell me what _this_ is doing here?"

"Entertaining the young witches, if I could hazard a guess," answered Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "However, I'm afraid we must, as the muggles say, 'bring down the curtain' to this delight." With a flick of his wand, he levitated the chiffon hanging from a nearby column to cover Cupid and his lady with a vivid fuchsia shade.

"Well…..it was nice while it lasted," said Luna.

Leaving Luna to mourn the now draped statues, Ginny looked around for Hermione and Malfoy. She'd left with him a full twenty minutes before she and Harry had come down. She finally saw Harry and went over to him.

"Have you seen 'Mione?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Haven't looked for her, to be honest. Been too busy looking for my own date."

"Well, I'm here now. Let's dance. Maybe she'll show up soon." The song was a slow one and before she knew it, Ginny was lost in the rhythm of the song. She sighed as she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and sighed in satisfaction.

"There she is," he murmured in her ear.

"Hmmm?" Ginny raised her head to look at her boyfriend.

He motioned with his head. "Hermione. She and Draco are over there."

Ginny twisted around to see. Sure enough, Malfoy and Hermione were slow dancing in a darkened corner. She watched as Draco pulled Hermione more closely to himself, his hands pressing intimately against her lower back. In response, Hermione gave him a tender kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden, Draco dropped his hold on Hermione to cradle her face in his hands. Then he lowered his head and began to deeply kiss her.

"Galloping gargoyles!" exclaimed Ginny. To her confused boyfriend, she said, "I've got to go…..I've got to help 'Mione!"

"Hold on, Spitfire," Harry said. He watched as Draco and Hermione snogged each other like their lives depended on it. But unlike his girlfriend, a slow grin started spreading over his face. "Look at that….he finally did it. Ron and I were wondering how long it would take him."

Ginny felt defeated. She was so tired of carrying the weight of the knowledge of their former life by herself. "Just do me one favor, Harry, and I won't ask for anything else tonight. Let's swap for a dance with Draco and Hermione."

"What? I'm not going over there to bother them. You see what's going on. They don't want to be interrupted."

"Well, I just want to put a little bug in his ear. Just to make sure he treats 'Mione right."

Harry grinned. "She doesn't seem to be complaining at the moment."

"Please Harry? Just for my peace of mind. Then I'll be yours for the rest of the evening."

Harry grinned even more. "All mine, eh? I'll be sure to let Zabini know that. He's been eyeing you all night."

"Oh, shut it. He has not."

"Yes, he has, but we won't argue about that. Well, it looks like you'll get your wish. Draco and Hermione have finally surfaced for air. If you want to have a dance with him, now is your chance."

Ginny made sure she and Harry caught the couple before they could start round two of their snogging session. As Draco took her waist she gave her hand a little flicker and said, "Quietus."

Draco gave her an odd look and said, "What was that for?"

"I didn't think you would want anyone else to hear about the calling forth spell you performed."

Draco's smile immediately vanished. "What is this about?"

Ginny unleashed the worry she'd been carrying around. "What's your game, Malfoy? Why are you after my friend? What are you planning?"

Draco blanched. "Now look…..you don't understand…"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. If there was one thing she hated, it was to be told she didn't _understand_ something. "I understand that everyone else is under the spell of this new reality. They don't remember how things were…. _.but I do_. Seers can bridge all dimensions, so your little scheme didn't work with me." She glared at Draco's pale face. "You better get to talking lover boy, unless you want to add _skunk_ to the list of animals you've been transformed into _._ "

"Hey!"

"Start. Talking."

Draco swallowed. Then he looked into Ginny's eyes. She saw something in those silvery depths she hadn't expected to see.

"This isn't some ploy. I'm not playing a game. I know Hermione's my other half. My salvation."

"How long have you known that?"

The look he gave Ginny then was tortuous. "Since this past summer when I saw my future. And what would happen if we didn't get together."

"You're gonna have to give me more than that."

"Come with me," Draco said as he led her down a side hall that was a shortcut to the courtyard. Once outside, he turned around and said, "I'll keep this short. I don't want Hermione to wonder where I am. But as I said, it started this past summer. I started having dreams. Predictive dreams," he said slowly while watching Ginny's reaction.

Her breath came in a gasp. "You're….you're a seer, too?"

His smirk at her answer reminded her of the way he used to sneer at others when he was younger. "Did you think you were the only seer at the school? Think again."

Ginny did just that. Her mind racing a mile a minute, she asked, "So….what did these dreams show you?"

Draco's smirk faltered. "Don't…..please don't ask that."

Just then a shift, a rumble sounded in the space/time continuum. At the same moment, three shooting stars tumbled from the night sky. Ginny instinctively knew only she and Draco were aware of it.

"It...it was bad...wasn't it?"

Draco just nodded.

"And Hermione….in this future...was she..okay?"

Draco's face twisted. "No. She wasn't. No one was."

Ginny knew then. "Voldemort won."

Once again, Draco just nodded.

"But you must have had other dreams. Dreams that showed you a way out?"

"Yes. But the dreams showed me escape was not possible in that dimension, in that time. A new reality had to be created for a different future to come to pass."

"So...does that mean….." Ginny was having a hard time putting her question into words. "Did _everything_ change? Are we different, too?"

Draco grinned. "Do I seem to be the same person to you, Red?"

That the old Draco Malfoy called forth a new reality for a new Draco Malfoy to receive was mind-boggling.

Ginny gasped. The words of her last prophecy suddenly made sense.

" _The fruit he seeks, he yields for another."_

Ginny felt like she suddenly needed a stiff drink. "Does this new Draco want to go with me to get our dates so we can celebrate our freedom from that reality? Or does that type of thing not happen in this new world you've created?"

Draco laughed. "And where are you going to find anything like that here at Hogwarts, Little Red?"

Ginny grinned. "That wasn't punch Luna was drinking earlier. She told me she'd found where McGonagall had stashed Rosmerta's mead."

Draco held out his arm. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Two hours later as the foursome tottered around on the school grounds in an attempt to let some fresh air blow through their inebriated brains, Ginny said, "You know Dway…Dwayne..Duranco…..this could be the start of a bee-you-tee-full fwiendchip. We could start a business, you and I. We're both prawpets. uh…profsayers."

Draco turned a groggy eye at the redhead. "Huh? You'd do that….wif me?"

"Shure! I'm compeetly shurius. Sariiuus….."

Harry giggled at his girlfriend. "You sound silly."

Hermione hiccupped. "She's trying to shay she's sinseer."

Draco swayed, feeling rather dizzy while trying to concentrate on one of the two Ginny's he was seeing. "You…doun meanit…do you?"

Ginny laughed. "Yup. _Seer-iously_! "

* * *

 **AN:** Lame ending, I know. Those of you who study such things know my alternate realities/dimensions won't hold up to any scrutiny, but hey….this is for fun, right?

Happy Valentine's to one and all!


End file.
